


伟大的逃亡（The Great Escape）

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Chilling adventures, Dangerous Relationship, F/F, F/M, Other, Rewrite, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Strong Heroine, a story about how two monsters seduced by each other, fatal romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: "She wasn't the most honest or pious, but she was the most courageos. Her name was Alfsol Bjarnardottir，when I saw her in the warzone, She raised the blood-soaked blade high, pressing those slaves of darkness to swin across the city moats, forever losing her spirit of freedom and mind of sane, lived a puppet life under the shade of chaos.And this was her story, a true norse warrior maiden and legendary among her kind, about how she escaped from her horrible chaos-corrupted tribe, and traveled across the sea to seek a way out of her predeterminated life. But I would rather let you know how we met and adventured, and how her fierce cunning mind finally crumbled into mine during her servititude to me...yes, there was once some secret affections and delights, I admited that, though I shall never forgive her another escape, from me."





	1. the outlanders

**Author's Note:**

> 是的我正在重写！！  
> 希望你们有一个良好的阅读体验，谢谢！

又名：弘扬民族团结、关怀外来务工

 

这个世界正岌岌可危，尽管少有人这么认为。  
黑暗的神祗们不再满足于戏弄凡间，早已部署了宏伟大计，妄图一次性且永久地将其攫获。Morslieb高悬于天穹，永世神选的野蛮人大军正向帝国推进；古老的Ulthwe坠入了火狱与疯癫之中；森林在四散惊跑的咆哮兽群的铁蹄下颤抖；鼠人停止了对地底岩层的啃咬，并集结成足以残噬整个世界的群落。文明的每一处墙垒皆震颤着走向分崩离析。  
正如旧世界的诸多国度正留心着它们的边境，古老的邪恶也正在联手。Arkhan the Black，伟大的死灵术士Nagash最忠实的仆从，为他黑暗之主的苏醒准备已久。一旦认定复活的时刻最终来临了，他同吸血鬼Mannfred von Carstein达成共识，从长久以来被夜幕笼罩的Sylvania出击，不洁者们制定了一个计划，以令Nagash再度重现于世。但此乃叛变横行的时代，Arkhan与Mannfred之间的同盟也得经受一些考验。

 **死者苏生，** **  
** **王国陷落，** **  
** **混沌统御一切。**

这便是末世。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

密布的阴云仿佛死者的寿衣，裹挟着隐忍不熄的风暴，一同遮覆着Sylvania省境内的所有土地。  
在不详阴影的笼罩下，此地纵有如何令人惊惧的景致亦是不足为奇——那些盘根于腐烂泥泞中的畸形树木、凝血般的枯竭河流、凄凉萧寂的高沼地、分散在荒原中的简陋民居，无一不昭示着末日前的最后平静。零星散布在石路两旁的坟冢不是坍塌破败便是遭到挖掘破坏，在寂寥的旷野间孤独伫立，诉说着此地自古以来的种种邪恶与苦难。若非别有所求，理智正常者绝不会无故踏足永夜之境。  
我曾踏足这鬼地方一次，那些骇人的阴森景象至今犹在眼前挥之不去……谨以这些文字敬告诸位，宁可信其有，不可信其无。切勿因好奇断送自己的性命。  
——《金鹰旅馆夜谈录》，Juan Elmo Saturnino

 

日光尚算敞亮时，沿着south bank of River Aver的小道，有三个外乡人向东走着。他们皆有过于常人的身量，外罩的斗篷上尽是在旅途中沾染的尘土。  
“我们就快到了。”走在最后的男人第一个打破了沉寂。  
在他前头的旅伴得到了旅途中唯一的乐趣：“急躁使你看着上去活像个无助的野兽人。鉴于现在就要开春了，Gaut，我们到底该拿你怎么办？”  
恼怒使被揶揄者的声音高了整整一倍：“什么开春不开春……混蛋！总有一天我要徒手拧下你的漂亮脑袋，看能流出多少血来！”  
“哈！”  
“我保证它迟早会成真的。”他威胁道，“总有一天。”  
“那么我就拭目以待？”赶路者转身向后，行了个从巴托尼亚学来的骑士礼。  
“……给我滚！你这恶心的混沌失心疯！”Gaut抬肘挤开自己的旅伴，快步走到当先的领路者身边，“Sol？你觉得呢？”  
“是的，单看地图，我们确实就快到了。要休息一下吗？”  
“不，”他赶紧摇头，“我状态绝佳，还能再走个二十年。我担心的是你，Sol。”

Alfsól没有立即答话。她的思绪陷入了更遥远的事物中。身为Marienburg的雇佣军“立誓者*1”的前任头领，她有许多事需要慎重考虑——只要稍错一步便会步入深渊，还会连累她的两名副手，以及……  
Gaut有着山岭般的体魄、猛兽般的强大力量，对他的头领——来自Aslinga部族的Alfsól的效忠已持续数年。相较之下，另一名随侍左右的副手，居傲鲜腆的南Norsemen“聪慧的”Ketill近几月才得到提拔。过往数年的岁月里，为赢得头领的垂青，两人没少起过争执。  
“至少我们终于甩开了追兵。”Ketill的嗓音透露着一些疲态，“我可不想再回Rijker isle坐穿牢底了。但……真担心Bórlung他们现在的处境啊。希望漫游者能把消息送到。”  
“噢，他们会的！以战争之父的名义起誓，等我们熬过这段时间，把援军都集中起来，老子早晚要把那些混蛋——”  
“的脑袋给拧下来！”Ketill翻了个白眼，“你的脑子里全是挫败、复仇，对眼下解决问题有任何帮助吗？没有！你只会制造更多问题，让我们更麻烦……怎么了？”  
Alfsól停下步伐。她看向对岸，正是River Aver以北——那里伫立着一座破败的圣殿。她从腰袋中掏出一张地图，上面有些参差的线条，字迹因年代久远而显得不甚明晰。  
“这附近应该有座桥。”  
Ketill凑过去瞥了一眼。“说真的，这张老得掉渣的破玩意，真不会把我们带进沟里去？那些……帮忙撬牢门的神秘间谍？他们为什么非要让我们上这儿来？”  
Alfsól摇了摇头。  
“现在不是说话的时候。先找那座桥，不然我们都得下河游水。”

 

Ketill眯起双眼仰望天空，他注意到天色比先前更加阴沉，仿佛三人正在逐渐踏入黑暗本身。空气中弥漫着一股潮湿的腐臭，Ketill不确定这股味道来自哪里。河水向东淙淙而逝，在河滩末端一分为二，一条分支继续向东流淌，另一分支则流入了一片暗无天日的茂密林木中。  
这片森林让Ketill感到毛骨悚然，于是他眯起眼睛多看了两眼。  
树林的庇荫中闪过几道诡异的闪光。也许前方正藏着一整连的伏兵，他们的武具在……的照耀下……  
不。他本能地感到不对。 _天色如此暗沉，又怎么可能会让伏兵的武器反光呢？_  
Ketill记住了发现异状的方位，随即四处张望着寻找两名同伴的身影，很快就发现身躯庞大的Gaut正一声不吭地蹲在河滩靠近水流的那一侧，再朝前走一步就能踏进水里。  
“嘿！你们有看到吗！好像有什么在那……Gaut！Gaut？你在发什么呆？”  
Gaut背对着他，没有回答。  
“白痴野兽人……”Ketill忍住一脚把他踢进河里的冲动，改用巴掌拍向同伴的脑袋。“这时候又想搞什……？”  
Ketill忽然噤声。他触到了常人难以想象的冰凉，心中更是陡然一惊。  
此时，“Gaut”的头正好转过来——

然后掉在了地上。  
头颅滚落在他的脚边，一对惨白的双眸直楞地盯着他看。两片腐烂的嘴唇一张一合，不停地吐出蛆来：

“我想要你的脑袋呀，Ketill。你的脑袋。”

 

她不曾同任何人吐露心声，人们也就无从得知，她其实有更多选择。她本可成为更纯粹的人，只为杀戮与毁灭的欲念而活。她本可继续往北走——那条朝圣之路乃是其他Aslinga人毕生渴求的目标，尽管大多数往那儿走的“朝圣者”将一去不复返。  
她选了另一个方向。这也就意味着，她虽逃开了篡位者的追捕，却也失去了为双亲复仇的机会。往后的数十年中，她辗转流落世界各地，再也不曾回去过。南方的生活时常会让她忘却记忆中的极北荒原……  
她真有想过要忘却一切？  
不。这是永远也做不到的事。  
Alfsól轻声叹息。泛着浮沫的河面上飘来几段焦黑的枯枝，被水流冲至脚边，搅乱了河面上属于自己与周围景物的倒影。

倒影？  
Alfsól蹙眉，抬手晃了晃，然而她的“倒影”仍一动不动的站在原地。她环顾四周，发现整段河流陷入了凝滞中，稍远处的景物则一片晦暗。  
她的“倒影”忽然面露惊恐，下巴和上颚张开一个不可能的弧度，发出无声的骇叫。然后它朝Alfsól指了指自己的喉咙，Alfsól发现一柄剑尖戳了出来——  
她看着自己的无头尸身倒了下去。在它背后，一个如塔楼般巨伟的身影显山露水，带着翻滚的黑色雾气，粗犷的阔脸上布满疤痕，浑身都被自己的血染红了。  
Alfsól当然认得那张脸。那双坚实的臂膀曾无数次将她拥抱。刚毅的薄唇倾吐过教导她为人行事的话语。那对铁灰的眼眸凝视着她，仿佛要控诉她、质问她，为何不为他的惨死复仇。  
Alfsól忍不住走近一些，想要将这张面容刻进脑海里。那个身影也朝她伸出手。  
“父亲。”  
她意识到自己的愚蠢，但还是没有动，而是继续看着他。  
“我从未忘却过一切，父亲。但你也看到了，是什么致使我们走到了现在这个地步。我不想再重复这个过程。我要用自己的方式复仇。  
“我发誓。”  
枉死的国王开始勃然大怒，双眸一片猩红，额头上现出一个并不陌生的图案。从此刻开始，他的形象反而变得陌生起来，狰狞的面容间依稀可见熟悉的眉眼，即像她的父亲，也似她同父异母的兄长，但完全是另一个人。  
Alfsól深吸一口气，解下悬在腰际的佩剑——一把满是划痕的短剑，三角形剑首上的花纹几乎磕平了，她右跨一步拧转身躯，剑刃斜下劈向侧后方扑来的骸骨。  
你逃不掉的，Alfsól。水中那具可怖倒影的口型说道。 _我会来找你。我会来找你。我会来找你_ _……_

 

脚下的头颅嗫嚅着嘴，同时，不远处没头的身体朝他缓缓迫近（即使没了头，仍然同他一样高）。  
不，这不会是真的。他肯定不是Gaut！  
站在他身边的人是什么时候被换成这玩意的？Gaut和Alfsól呢？在他被树林里那些闪光引去了注意的时候，到底发生了什么？  
Ketill艰难地咽了口唾沫。他尝试着从原地退开，却发现自己根本就迈不动步子。仿佛有种无形的力量在原地拴住了他。  
动起来啊，英俊、聪明的Ketill，他看着自己的腿，想要强令它们动起来，你可以的，快动起来，老天保佑拜托拜托拜托……等他再抬起头来时，无头尸体已经到了他的跟前，而他也终于知道先前那阵恶臭是从哪来的了。  
“哦操！鬼啊！”  
他忍不住失声尖叫，同时发现自己终于能动了。为时已晚，一双冰冷、湿漉漉的大手扼住了他的咽喉，将他举了起来。  
Ketill空荡荡的胃忍不住抽疼起来，喉部传来的压迫让他只想往外吐些本不存在的东西。他顾不上恶心，拼命去掰死人的手，三年前和基斯里夫人玩格里马的时候，他是怎么做的呢？对，就像这样……  
尽管眼前的无头死人并不一定知道疼痛，但Ketill还是曲起双腿，左手扣住死人的掌根，右手抓紧左手，即将窒息的一瞬，全身的力量瞬间爆发——双腿向下猛地一踹，带动双手一扭，只听咔嚓一声，他觉得自己脖子上少了什么，随后整个人摔在地上。  
_……_ _那该死的巨熊一般的黑拳手当初可是嚎了许久呢。_ Ketill一把丢开死人的手掌，翻滚着避开死人的踩踏，直到背后的长戟在他滚到第三圈时和石头缝卡住了。  
“……靠！”Ketill不得不同胸前的斗篷系扣做一场小小的斗争。腐臭味再度飘进他的鼻腔。没时间了！他抽出了绑在腿上的萨克森短刀。  
快啊！  
Ketill把系带连着绑绳一同锯断，脱身之后连滚带爬地站了起来，先前躺过的位置很快被无头尸体的肘击砸中。他不得不狼狈地拖着脚朝树丛里逃去。尽管如此，他还是觉得自己越跑越慢，那股尸臭也越来越浓郁。

不对劲。  
他低头一看，发现自己的腿正被七八条骸骨手臂紧抓着。

 

 

怎样的魔法才能驱使如此残破的死者之躯继续战斗？如何在已然失却生命的敌人身上寻找弱点？  
更多死者在黑暗中复苏，它们无声无息，沉寂如夜。Alfsól感到一阵颤栗，左手将背后的圆盾卸下，举在半臂长的位置。持盾并非出于安全感，盾牌亦是她的武器。  
尽管周围除了稀疏的灌木丛外再无其他藏身处，她还是放低身形以免成为众矢之的，并尝试着呼唤两名同伴，却无人回应。唯有一阵怪异渗人的蜂鸣声在四周盘桓。  
Alfsól朝印象中大路的位置走动。几道莹绿的鬼火在一片昏暗中亮起，它们照亮了整段河岸，以及随着河水起伏的水下浮尸——Alfsól有着极好的视力，也因此看见“他们”全都睁着眼睛，望向她。  
仿佛在期待她的加入。

不远处有什么正越空而来，她的本能快过意识，曲起手臂用盾面护住上半身，耳边传来砰的一声，她被震得向后一退。  
穿过盾面的箭头仍在颤抖。  
她直起身体，向箭矢射来的方向冲去。又有两支箭向她袭来，第一支箭从身侧闪过，第二支箭硬是被侧举的盾牌挡开，第三支箭正要从战弓中射出去时，Alfsól以风暴般的迅猛之势撞向骸骨士兵，将袭击者的骸骨带护甲碾了个粉碎。  
她听到身后传来极为轻微的脚步踩踏草地的响动，遂拧转身体回防后心。果不其然，一道锐芒直冲头盔而来。眼看长矛的矛锋离她越来越近，Alfsól撤开一步，吸入一口同手中的金属一样冰冷的空气，高举起盾，狠狠砸下——将骸骨士兵手中的长矛砸得向下一歪，露出它未曾防护的头颈。  
她右手挥剑，立刻砍下了袭击者的颅骨。  
Alfsól轻喘着气，一脚踢开尸首。暂时没有敌人了，可同伴的下落仍然不明；战斗带来的愉悦尚无法抵消十几天来连日逃亡造成的疲惫，却又陷入了未知的“陷阱”中。现在该怎么办？  
这时，河对岸突然传来一阵震人心魄的吼叫，打断了Alfsól的思虑。  
低沉而又生猛，挑衅意味十足，绝非寻常野兽的咆哮。  
她握紧手中的剑，等待敌人现身。逃跑并非无法接受的选择，但她不确定贸然行动就能找到生路。  
从黑暗中缓缓步出一个佝偻着躯体的魁梧身影，它有着人类的形态，腐尸的表皮，噩梦般的面容，令人难忘的气息，来自不同生物的残肢碎躯如饰品般被栓在这怪物的腰际。  
它在看她。闪烁着纯粹恶意的血红双眸，正紧盯着她。  
尽管Alfsól知道自己毫无胜算，她还是将剑与盾陈于身前，只要这怪物向她袭来，必会得到钢铁之力的反扑。  
出乎意料的是，它仍然在打量着她，就像猎人在观察自己的猎物。在它溃烂的、非人的邪恶面容间，Alfsól察觉到某种似人的神情。也许这样的怪物，还留有身而为人的记忆？她犹豫片刻，无视满是鼻腔的恶臭，尝试着向它挪近一步。  
怪物不满地咕哝一声，但除此之外再无动作。一个想法在Alfsól的脑海中形成。  
“我等……路过此地，只是想找这片土地的主人，除此之外并无恶意，这位……”她用字正腔圆的瑞克语温和地说道，“先生？女士？朋友？如果你能帮忙传个话，我将会很感激……”  
她发现怪物的眼神渐渐移到了胸前的斗篷系绳上，那上面挂着一个十字徽记。她赶紧用持剑的手扯开徽记丢进树丛。“嘿，这玩意是抢来的，只是个伪装……”她耸了耸肩，发现怪物的神情变得有些复杂。  
她嗤笑一声，突然意识到自己的愚蠢。和不知底细的怪物谈条件？也许Rijker isle*5的水牢生涯更适合她。  
而怪物的回应则是一声轻吼。她听出了其中的警告意味。它伸出右爪，向她展示锐利的指爪中攥着的事物——一颗流光溢彩的绿水晶，如蜂鸣般嗡声震响，Alfsól甚至觉得它就像正在跳动的心脏。  
下一刻，怪物捏碎了这颗水晶。  
Alfsól立刻感到一种无形的力量径直袭来。她下意识想举盾格挡，四周却明亮了许多，迫人的阴冷气息不复存在，仿佛刚才的一切只是一场梦境。  
她抬头，发现刚才的怪物已然失去踪影。

“啊呀！”  
河岸边传来令人熟悉的惨呼。Alfsól立刻循声而去，找到倒在河滩上，一脸茫然的Ketill，他正用臂关节死死抵着一具无头的腐尸，在他身侧，白骨残骸散落一地。  
Alfsól强压下心头的疑惑，把剑收回鞘中，一掌拍向Ketill的背。  
“喔啊！喔？嘿！是你啊，Sola？我还以为……嗯？我这是在哪？”  
“你在这做什么？Gaut呢？”  
“他？我不知道，我还以为……”他抓起地上不再动弹的尸体看了看——显然在水里泡了一段时间，“听我说，Sol，你发现我的前一刻，我还在和这玩意搏斗！我的脚还被抓住了！噢，天啊，by Sigmar，它到底烂了多久……”  
Alfsól见Ketill除了犯恶心外暂时无恙，于是把Ketill从地上拉起来。  
“一个真挚的建议——我们先找到Gaut，然后赶紧离开，这地方简直危机四伏。”她从地上捡起Ketill的武器，递还给他。“刚才我还看到了……” Alfsól突然噤声，指了指正在飘着浮沫的河流中央——她不清楚之前看到的水下浮尸是不是真的。不断有气泡泛上河面。  
“什……？”Ketill闭上嘴，和Alfsól交换了一下眼神。两人同时看向身侧的River Aver——  
水面上窜出一个巨大的身影，他身上挂着各色骸骨、腐尸，艰难地从水里站起来，嘴里向外吐着河水，以及一句声如洪钟的叫骂：  
“渣滓！”

 

人一旦下定决心，很难再中途弃返。  
把Gaut从水里捞起来后，他们就像战败的逃兵一样匆匆离开。这一次，三人顺利地找到并踏上了地图上所指的桥。  
Ketill强压下心头不安，有时责任足以使人战胜本能。  
什么也没有发生。步履踩在石质路面的触感完全真实。他松了口气，但这尚不足以驱散那股脊背发凉的感觉。  
他开始哼一些歌谣来转移注意力。南诺斯卡有很多出色的吟游者，他们既是诗人亦是战士。Ketill过去曾是他们中的一员，他为此感到由衷骄傲。  
Gaut有所察觉，转过头瞪他一眼。  
“是谁在我背后哼哼唧唧的，吵死了！”  
Ketill对此报以一笑，他干脆放开嗓门唱了起来：  
“是谁？锦衣华服坐在马背上哭泣？谁的泪水在深夜里汇成一道小溪？  
是你！巨魔的新嫁娘！绝色的佳人，虎背熊腰，面如磨盘，脸色如金刀！  
野兽人看了你，也要为你痴狂，为你倾倒……”  
Gaut突然反应过来，这又是一首Ketill为揶揄他而即兴创作的俚俗诗，他当机立断的给了Ketill一拳，落在对方的肩膀上。Ketill佯装痛呼一声，朝后一退：  
“哎呀我的手，动不了咯！不想听可以不听，这样做会伤害我们的友谊！”  
“你要还知道友谊这个词怎么写的话，就给我闭上嘴！”  
“怎么了，不喜欢这首？”Ketill朝Gaut鞠了一躬，  
“那好，由我，来自诺斯卡的王庭诗人，给诸位献上下一个篇章：  
吾所携之言——从那遥远的北境，  
吾所吟之歌——自汝表亲的王庭；  
集结的响铃——在Harborg的葬礼上响起，  
命定的新王呵——Aslinga人向汝致敬！你们觉得这首……怎样？”

待他发现Gaut朝他频频递来的眼色时，为时已晚。  
“呃……我……我其实……不是有意的……对不起，Sol。你知道，我真的……没有想要逼你做什么的意思。”  
他用充满歉意的眼神望着Alfsól。  
女战士偏头望了他一眼，隐没在头盔遮掩下的脸上露出一个意味不明的笑容。凭她与Ketill共事多年的经验来看，此人从不无心犯下过失。  
“我没有说过不喜欢它，不过，倘若藏在阴影中的刺客想要找一个目标，那你可就成了众矢之的了。”  
“刺客？噢，如果这么做真的能把他们引来的话，我非常乐意。”Ketill挠了挠后脑勺，“他们总是把Gaut当作首要目标，毕竟他很容易就能被人误解成一头野兽……”  
Gaut朝他挥了挥拳头。  
“野兽！这是一种过誉！你不懂什么叫修辞！”  
他好脾气的揶揄对象哼了一声，转过头去。

Ketill做了个鬼脸，“那，如果大家都没意见的话，我就继续了！  
结束自我流放罢——汝称王之势早已鲜明！  
Sarls的盟友——正和汝站在一起！  
北地在呼唤我等——是时候跨越Sea of claw，  
带上全体士兵，从Vrakland出发，  
全速前进！  
新的土地辙待统治，新的时代即将来临！”

他伸开双手摆了个戏剧演员常用的‘噤声’的手势，仿佛周围正环绕着如雷的掌声与嘘声。  
却也有听众真的鼓起了掌。正是Alfsól，她皮革护手上的金属扣环撞在一起发出了清脆的响声。  
“三个建议。第一，你太在意押韵*3了，它限制了你的自由发挥；第二，Kings of North Norsca不一定会享受修辞；最后，为什么非要从Vrakland出发？那儿什么都没有，且经常被涨潮淹没。说真的，等我们熬过这段艰难的时间，你可以考虑和我一起到北方去？North Norsca就缺少像你这样的战士和吟游者。”  
尽管现在看来这只是一个未定的承诺，但Ketill深知，他的指挥官言出必行。他咧开嘴角，立刻心花怒放起来。  
“正因为Vrakland什么都没有，从那儿跑路才更符合我们的个性。那么……你还是作好了决定？”  
女战士点了点头。  
“决定要回去当王啦？”  
“安顿下来以后再说。”  
“去弄死那个巨魔养的杂种？”  
“Ket，他是我哥。”  
“对不起，我只想表达对他背叛行径的不齿……你有这个打算，这是好事！我就算把老婆孩子全扔在南诺斯卡不管也会义无反顾的跟随你！”  
“……别做这种傻事，你知道Olga真的会杀了你。”  
“哈哈，当然，我也只是想想。但如果让他们一道跟过来，我真的会死。”  
“你其实很想他们。”  
“我才不想念那两个小混蛋！”  
“他们长大后会成为比你更优秀的战士。”  
“这就是为什么我不喜欢他们！”他带着笑意回答，“我可不想那么快变老！”  
“得了吧，他就算老得只剩一层皮，这张嘴还是令人讨厌！”Gaut不满的在一旁呛声，低头避过一道横在头顶的粗壮树枝。

他们走入了东边的树林里。Alfsól回想起之前看过的地图，上面着重标出过河流分叉口附近的森林，旁边潦草的写着“Ghoul wood”。此处应该就是地图上所指的位置了。  
不管这个有趣的名字是谁起的，他都不是在故弄玄虚。

几具腐烂的尸首被穿刺在一排木桩上。食腐鸟聚在围栏边竞相分食着尸体上的肉，蚊蝇到处乱飞。他们从这堵血肉之墙边快步经过。

很快，一座年久失修的建筑印入眼前——四面破损的护墙环绕着中间葺有尖顶的高塔。这应是古时的Sylvania人用于边防的警哨，护墙上还有战争留下的痕迹。  
Alfsól眯起双眸瞥向高塔。塔顶未被光线触及的角楼中，伫立着一道魆黑的人影。  
她停下步伐，右手下意识的触向腰间的宽剑。再度抬头去看时，那个身影已不在原地。  
她并未松开紧握剑柄的手指，而是言简意赅的宣布：  
“伙计们，我们就要有新朋友了。”  
“在哪？”大个子Gaut伸长脖子左顾右盼，他刻意压低的嗓音中饱含热切。  
Ketill大致扫视了一圈四周，发现了十四个可能令敌手藏身的角落。“别探头探脑的，这地方邪乎的很，说不定待会就到背后来了。”  
Alfsól本人则并没有什么表现。她只是轻哼了一声：  
“不管他，我们继续，立誓者！”  
Ketill瞬间了然，他摘下头盔，朝胸前一放：“光荣与力量之师！”  
Gaut哈哈一笑，将巨大的双手斧朝地上一卸，发出清脆的响声：“鲜红似血，漆黑如夜！”  
“我挺怀念我们从前的日子。”Alfsól扬起嘴角，“时间过得真快。”  
“未来会比从前更好！”Ketill用头盔敲了一下自己的胸甲。  
Gaut抓了把自己乱糟糟的胡子。“我都无所谓！只要过得开心就好！”  
“你知道吗，Gaut，我就喜欢你这样纯粹的男人！”  
“去你的，我可不喜欢你！”  
“哈哈哈哈，那你可得习惯……”  
Ketill闭上嘴，因为此刻发出笑声的并不只有他一人。他转头望向声音的来源。

 

一道体态魁梧的人影——身着由几块甲片嵌合制成的全身甲，肩甲上铸有数道原始而又锋利的尖刺，正背靠着一面护墙。见三个外来者注意到了他，男人的笑声较之前更显阴鸷，他毫无预兆地从阴影中冲出，速度迅捷如风，一个呼吸间仅及Alfsól咫尺之遥。Alfsól毫不犹豫地抽剑朝正前方挥去。

 

两把剑初次交锋，碰在一起，在黄昏时分发出清脆的响声。

Norse warrior的剑挡在面前，右手反握剑柄，左臂抵着剑身形成稳固的守势，恰好架住了敌人下劈的剑。

有那么一会儿，他们僵持在那，谁也没有进行下一步动作。

面前的男人有着惨白的肤色，魁梧的身形，他的神情则令Alfsól想起了冰原上正在捕猎的狼。

那把长剑压得她几乎就要溃败，但理智迫使她咬牙撑下去。

 

他朝她咧开嘴角，露出一对狰狞的尖牙。

“很好。”他说道。

Alfsól蹙起眉头，不退反进，剑刃朝右上移切（shifting cut），擦着长剑的剑锋向下一压。这回，她的剑成了压制方。可对方的速度实在是太快了，她本该反向挥出一道圆弧，以更小的角度将他压回去。

“还不够。”她回答。

男人低笑两声，猛地拨开她的压制，剑尖一个下突继续刺来。Alfsól矮身屈膝，重心左撤，侧跨一步以强剑身相迎。她的剑在长度上不占优势，基部没有卡榫，不得不以护手抵住对方。

一柄巨斧破空而来，陌生人以鬼魅般的动作撤开长剑，反手一挥向后荡开斧刃。

“当心着点，乡巴佬……”他用威胁的眼神瞪着Gaut，而对方也不堪示弱，冲他龇牙咧嘴——

“没什么好当心的，吸血鬼渣滓！”

“停下，Gaut，如果他想杀了我们，事情可就不是现在这么简单的了。”Ketill平静的声音从后方传来，话虽如此，他的长戟也已摆开架势，蓄势待发。

 

剑拔弩张间，一个柔婉的女声从破败的护墙内侧传来。  
“不得不请各位暂停一下……但我主早已在Castle Sternieste*4中恭候诸位多时。Anark，这就是你待客的礼数？”  
Ketill翻了个白眼，开始想念那把在亡命奔波中丢失的长弓。  
Alfsól的震惊终究还是溢于言表。此刻，她的剑刃正架在吸血鬼的脖子上，吸血鬼的长剑则与Gaut的斧子互相角力。显然，被前后夹击的吸血鬼并没有认真进行打斗的兴致，否则他们加在一起都不是对手。  
吸血鬼Anark不满地嘟哝一声，将长剑从Gaut斧刃的夹角中抽回。  
Alfsól长叹一声，撤回了吸血鬼脖子上的剑刃。真正令她在意的不是吸血鬼Anark，亦不是匿在暗处的女子。  
“你说什么？他是如何……”  
“Mannfred大人有他独特的……获得情报的渠道。”

仿佛现身人前就为一句解释，神秘女子从护墙断裂的缺口中翩跹而出。  
她生有一头暗红的秀发，苍白细腻的肌肤与裹覆着妙曼身躯的暗色盔甲构成了鲜明的对比。美丽而又致命，如同死亡本身被赋予了女人的形态。  
当她如夜色般讳莫如深的双眸望向Alfsól时，Norsemen甚至失神了一瞬。  
“Marienburg有不少人在为他效命。你们从Rijker isle*5的监狱逃出生天的三日后，他便得到了消息。”  
Alfsól回想起那名自称为暗夜之子的‘间谍’。不甚明晰的线索此刻在脑海中得以拼凑成型。  
是了，这就是有求于人的感受。  
她强压下心头的憋屈，如惯常那般冷静的指出问题所在。  
“那么，他也料到了……此刻我定然会来寻求他的帮助。”  
“的确。他让我转达你，von Carstein的承诺永远作数。”  
“……那是……”战士的脸上有些不自然，“四年前的事情了。”  
“对于我们，美好的记忆就像墓园中的花朵一般永远鲜明。”女子轻笑着说道。  
“我认为那应该远远算不上美好。”  
她没有回答，而是一手提起裙摆，低头对女战士行了一个姿态极为优雅的屈膝礼，同时也展示着另一只手中提着的物体——  
血迹斑斑的头颅。依稀可见某些属于精灵的面部特征。  
“我是Elize von Carstein，效命于血色修会。他是Anark von Carstein，Templar of Drakenhof。欢迎来到Sylvania。这是我自作主张献上的第一个礼物。”  
Gaut目瞪口呆，凑到站在边上围观的Ketill身边。“那不是半个月前追着我们死缠烂打的暗精灵刺客吗？”  
“没错，他额头上有一道印。害得我好几个晚上不敢睡觉的刺客……真是好极了。”

Elize将头颅往坍塌的废墟中随手一抛。天上盘旋的乌鸦冲下来竞相啄食。她上前几步，示意众人跟上她的步伐。  
“随我来，尊贵的来客。”  
“……叫我Alfsól就好。”  
“Alfsól阁下，我已为诸位备好马车。”

 

她透过开窗向外望去。一座高大宏伟的建筑雄踞于险峻的峭壁之上。结构和一般的城堡并无二致，四面城墙环绕着作为中轴的内塔，由外向内地势骤然拔高。 进入城堡的唯一一条通道竖着许多尖利的长矛，就像互相交战的Norsca tribes为了震慑来敌在领地边界做的那样。  
与其说是城堡，倒不如说是易守难攻的要塞。Alfsól在心中评价。  
马车很快就通过了城门的警哨。他们在过道中下车，再由Anark将马车停回马厩。血骑士很不情愿的做了这件事。  
式样古老的城门在一阵金属辗轧发出的吱嘎声中升起，三个Norsemen跟着Elize走进了内塔。  
在他们面前伫立着一个高大的身影。他背朝外来者、正看着大厅中唯一一盏闪烁着幽光的吊灯。Alfsól很快就认出了他——四年以来他从未改变过。

Mannfred von Carstein。  
“我主。”Elize在他身后停下。  
“啊，我的表亲，看看你把谁带来了。”  
吸血鬼领主转过身来，目光掠过几个外来者，最终逗留在Alfsól身上。  
“你。”  
Alfsól挑了挑眉，尽管这个表情被头盔挡住了。  
“如你所料？”  
Mannfred扬起嘴角。“不，我并没有预料任何事。要不是我手头有事正忙，一定要亲自去边境接你。”

作为立誓者的首领，Alfsól接触过形形色色的人物，但如他这般的存在却属绝无仅有。  
他很高，身长甚至压过了Gaut。无论从肉体力量还是魔法技艺来看，他都是强而有力的。  
他的面相英挺而又高贵，头皮光滑无发，身着镀着金边的工艺绝佳的黑甲，肩披由猛兽的毛皮制成的斗篷，一柄剑首雕饰着精致花纹的长剑正悬在腰际。看上去就像个流落在人间的黑暗王嗣。  
_他很危险。_  
Alfsól耸了耸肩，摘下头盔，任由一头耀眼的金发散落肩头，朝此地的领主行了个战士的点头礼。  
“向你致敬，Lord of Sylvania 。”  
Mannfred眸光一闪，他缓缓摊开双手，摆出一副迎接的姿态。  
“你和你的战士将在此地永受欢迎。”  
Alfsól抿唇一笑：“世事无常，原谅我的不请自来。你好啊，Mannfred。”  
“很高兴见到你，Alf。最近过得还好吗？”  
“一度还好，不过现在，你也看到了。简直一团糟。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
“没什么好遗憾的，这算是我过分招摇的报应。啊，对了。我有东西要给你。”  
她回头走向正在和Ketill交头接耳的Gaut，无视Norseman自认为别人听不到的悄悄话，从他背后卸下一个毫不起眼的铁箱。  
“都是我这些年从各地‘搜刮’来的。也许你会用得着。”  
吸血鬼朝她迫近一步。此刻，Alfsól很确定自己从他金色的眼眸中看到了近似愉悦的事物。  
“不……作为主人，怎可向来客要求礼物。你愿意在……来找我，已让我倍感欣慰。”  
“那就算我自作主张？”她用余光瞥向身边一言不发的Elize，女吸血鬼朝她点头致意。  
“多么体贴的自作主张。”  
Alfsól在心里松了口气。 _现在安全了。_

  
沉默的Elize伸手接过她的箱子，Mannfred则示意她跟上自己。

  
“Elize，快安排这两位先生去休息。至于你，亲爱的，我们有许多话要说。”

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:

*1 立誓者（Vaeringjar）：我在很早以前就把Alfsól和她所在的雇佣军编制预设为一个中古版本的“瓦兰吉亚卫军”，尽管他们并不是为拱卫拜占庭而生的。事实上所有在异乡打工，出卖自己军力的中世纪北欧人，一度都被称为是瓦兰吉亚人或是瓦良格人。而“the sworn brother”则是这一称呼的字面意思。当然阿茶的瓦兰卫队也使用了这个词源，而我也会尽量避免这两个概念重复。  
*2 Vlakland 玛利亚堡港口外缘的一座岛屿。字面意思是“平地”。岛上住着一些穷困潦倒的捕鱼者，除此之外什么都没有。  
*3 包括古诺尔斯语在内的日耳曼语族诗歌更倾向于压重音的头韵（Alliteration），而现代英语诗歌中则头韵、谐元韵（Assonance）、尾韵（rhyme）皆有。此处因题材限制，只表现压尾韵（rhyme）的情况。  
*4在末世来临前夕，出于防御考虑，Mannfred将首府从Castle Drakenhof迁往Castle Sternieste，前者则成为了一座空城。  
*5 Rijker isle 玛利亚堡港口外缘的一座孤岛。四周临海，上面设有一座监狱堡垒，被用于专门关押犯人。


	2. Rendezvous

Castle Sternieste，the old library in the west wing

 

 

 

夜色已深。整条走廊几乎全然隐没在幽暗中，尽管尽头的厅堂里仍然闪烁着明灭的灯火；窗外，狂风呼啸着穿过林间，狼群奔行于旷野之上昂首嚎叫。

这声音令他暂时停笔瞥向洞开的窗门之外，望见了被云层覆住一半的Morrslieb，幽异的绿光照亮了山丘上的孤坟野冢。

_也许吧，“狼嚎”。_

他回转视线，继续将注意力集中于眼前的事物——樱桃木书桌边摆着一个长方形铁箱*1，敞开的内里零散放着一摞看似破旧的古籍，显然先前的收集者不太懂得书籍的养护，只是匆忙地将它们塞了进去便揣着箱子开始了逃亡生涯。

第一本魔典被曾经的看守者以一种特别的方式贮藏起来——外人只道这仅是几卷年代遂溯至失落纪元的手抄本，但若以Myrmidia数列为序阅读抄本，便会发现纸张中另藏的玄机——

莎草纸。来自沙漠。

相比之下，另一部溯源至Kingdom of Mourkain的古书便失却了此番别致——显然出自于descents of Necratch之手的法术屏障使得书中对于死灵法术的描述部分被全然隐去，当然，对于曾师从W'shoran的亲传弟子Melkhior*2的Mannfred来说，这一切仅是个不值一提的小伎俩。

令他意外的是，书上甚至对死灵法术进行了一番解构，这是颇为少有的视角。

剩余的古籍文献虽同他的研究方向不一致，却胜在各有各的珍奇之处，从经历了两次手工转录的魔法学院灰巫团三任大导师的修行实录，到由Kisliev的战巫撰写的对于冰霜法术的研习心得（鉴于Kisliev人并不热衷通过文字传承技艺）。

世事难料，曾被视若珍宝的禁忌学识而今却作为见面礼，由一名来自Norsca的雇佣兵头领如此轻易地呈了上来。这难道不算是文明日渐衰落的迹象么？讽刺与惊异像蔓生的野草般盖住了他日渐扭曲的黑暗灵魂。

_总有一天，世界将被永夜笼罩。但不是现在。他有许多宏伟的计划，为此需要更多可靠助力，比如……_

Mannfred愉快地轻哼一声，将各色纸张、手稿、典籍堆叠整齐放于手边。他朝此地另外一名在场者发问：

"告诉我，Alf，你这是……洗劫了多少座llibraries？”

 

 

随后，他在两座书架中间发现了她——除去了沾满尘土的外罩斗篷与盔甲，仅着一件亚麻衬衣的战士背靠绘有纹饰的墙面，手捧一叠手抄本，正津津有味地看着。同西隅那座历史悠久的老图书馆截然不同，此地并未收存真正具有价值的学识典籍，亦无施加咒法禁制的必要，用来私下招待这样的朋友再好不过。

“别在意，只是囤积居奇的老毛病作祟。”她信手翻过一页纸，“一部分是在Marienburg的黑市里捡的漏，其他的则是不值一提的战利品。出来的太匆忙了，还有一些落在了Noormanswijk*3——要知道，这年头光靠佣金可养不活自己。”

“我猜你也许是Marienburg最具慧眼的珍品劫掠者。”

她这才抬起头来看向他，带着似笑非笑的神情。“只不过是瞎猫碰上死耗子（even a blind squirrel finds a nut every now and then）。它们对你都……有用吧？”她不确定地说道。

_不，最有用的是你。_

一缕狞笑显露在他嘴角边， _显然，现在还没到这样说的时候_ 。他站起身来，朝书架走去，天鹅绒袍脚擦过落地烛台。首先，经验老道的猎人应当打消自投罗网者的顾虑：

“当然。知识一直都是珍贵的财富。我的老友……你则是慧眼如炬的那一个。”

她轻笑一声，不置可否。“这话由你来说，实在是令人受宠若惊。”

 

骷髅侍者早已备好饮酒器具，一动不动地侍立一旁。Mannfred扬起手势，它便立刻盛满两个杯子，将其中一盏递给他，另一盏送至他的客人面前。

“噢？”Alfsól面露好奇地打量着骷髅眼窝中的闪光，从它的骸骨手掌中接过酒杯。“呃，谢谢。”

她立刻往嘴里灌了一大口，又似才意识到这种喝法实属暴殄天物般，硬生生的将酒杯从嘴边撤回——正巧对上他的打量。

“突然想起一个笑话。”她舔舐着溢出唇边的酒液，似在回味。“您族裔的高脚杯里盛着的，可不一定是酒。”

“可以理解……希望现在我解答了你的疑惑。”

他们相视一笑。灯火下，norsewoman的容颜蒙着一层暗金色的光晕，使她轮廓坚毅、亦不乏狂野美感的面容较平日柔和许多。

“我听说……your norse people更偏好麦酒？”

”确实如此。尽管味道粗劣，但谁都想在天寒地冻又没法升篝火取暖的时候用什么暖暖身子。花一个帝国马克就能在马厩里醉上整晚。Norsemen就更离不了它了，黑麦是唯一能在Norsca贫瘠的冻土上扎根的植物。”

“那倒是。很遗憾此刻无法提供你的所爱，不过……同我一道*4，我会令你……喜欢上它的。”

沉默霎时将此地笼罩，书房里甚至能听到Norse warrior稍显急促的呼吸。

良久，她点头，被疤痕贯穿的唇畔弯起一个不羁的弧度。

“我觉得我会喜欢。” 她朝他扬了扬酒杯，“大人，skol？”

他立刻明白了她的意思。在认识她前，他就听说过此类流行于诺斯部族的习俗。

“你可以叫我Mannfred。skol。”

 

 

尽管Mannfred更喜好另一种正流淌在他客人血管内的液体，但他还是将酒一饮而尽。

无论如何，来自Norsca的战士，连同仍忠于她的手下，是一柄堪用的武器。金钱与物质显然无法真正收买这样桀骜的灵魂，但，只要他略施巧技且善加利用……

他站定于她身侧，将空杯递还侍者。“在看什么呢？”

“在看Wallestein剑术手稿。这不太像是会在你的书架上出现的东西。”

“一般情况下是这样的，但鉴于作者是我。”

“你写的？”

“我的荣幸。”

“Ah？是吗？我还以为作者是……哪个当了大半辈子前锋的帝国Zweihander。”战士的食指敲了敲她正在阅读的章节——讨论了几种非常见的双手剑架势：“或者在边境领长时间摸爬滚打的雇佣兵。要知道，通常是修道院里那帮爱钻牛角尖的Bretonians最爱写这些东西，但也就止步于传统体系，少有……创新，实属可惜。”

他哑然失笑，假装未留意她话语中的所指，毕竟吸血鬼和人类的体能有着天壤之别。

_狡猾的女人。_

“我以为你们不会对文明世界的armchair fencing感兴趣。”

“这也是一种了解文明世界思维的方式，不是吗？”

是啊，世界在变。他想。北方人想要融入南方，野蛮人尝试加入文明社会。他并不抱有乐观期待，毕竟在他所设想的未来中，所有文明迹象都将为死亡所倾吞，他会成为黑暗世界唯一的主上。对于野蛮人与身份全然不符的谨慎，他更倾向于将其理解为某种伪装。

 

对于她的过去，他所知的唯有那个故事——在Marienburg街头巷尾的商铺酒馆、Noormanswijk的Norsca兵营、上至宫廷区的议政处，关于复仇王嗣的故事到处流传，去年偶然经由Mundvard the Cruel的情报网传回他的手中。

 _一夜之间被倾覆的蛮族王庭。被_ _篡夺王位、杀死双亲的王子，带着对邪恶兄长的永恒憎恨逃离故乡，去南方投奔了具有母系亲缘的部族，并成功得到了军力支持。个中曲折被_ _master of shadow_ _三言两语带过，但_ _Mannfred_ _能想到其中蕴含的黑暗意味。_

 _那王子并未急于复仇。他全副武装登上长船，率领舰队穿越_ _sea of claws_ _，在南方大陆的海岸线上掠夺财富。他的足迹西至_ _Lustria_ _的远古遗迹，东至蛮荒横行的_ _wasteland_ _。在凛冬来临前夕，这些_ _Norsemen_ _载着满船宝藏前往_ _Marienburg_ _进行贸易以换得财富，次年开春继续出海冒险，年复一年，从未懈怠。他们甚至会向有需要的过路者出借武力，后者只需将金币奉上。_

_王子的斧刃在连年的劫掠与冒险中磨的越来越锐利。他的名号吸引了更多渴求荣誉的战士，过往损失的兵力得到了尽数补充。_

_很快，消息从北方传来，重回故土的时机来临，又一年航道破冰时，他的舰队驶离了_ _Harbour of Manaan_ _，船头直冲北面而去。_

 _饱经风霜的怒火在十余年后终得释放_ _,_ _一番苦战后，复仇者击败了憎恶多年的仇人，亲手割下了他的头颅，将它挂在城墙上以告慰逝者的英魂。_

 

 

起先，他并未特别在意，但很快便发现故事中的主角似曾相识，此刻更是近在咫尺。

弑亲的惨剧都是真的。逃亡与在外历劫的戏码也是真的。持续多年的仇恨一分未少。只不过，故事中的王子其实是位公主。她来自更遥远的north norsca，那是一个危机四伏的地方。

她再也没有踏足故土，只因那里有比邪恶的兄长更令人耗心费神的事物。

Alfsól本人倒是对自己的经历被胡乱篡改编造没什么表示，但Mundvard在这故事之后附上了一个真正的结局：Sigmarzeit的某个wellentag，Marienburg西城门的台阶下出现了几具穿着黑甲，腐臭不堪的陌生尸体。佣兵头领与这一切毫无关系。

他相当喜欢这个故事。若她将来还有利用价值……他愿意为她留一个好位置。

“长夜漫漫。我们可以坐下来细说？”他又凑近一些，闻到她身上金属与皮革糅合的味道：“若你喜欢，这些书籍可随意取用。”

她斜睨着他，眼中闪过笑意：“我……乐意之极，Mannfred。”

 

 

 

 

战士迈着拘谨的步伐跟他来到会客席，尽量不让溅满污泥的靴子弄脏地毯。

二人隔着长桌相对而坐。日夜兼程的惊险旅途消耗了她大量的体力与心神，尽管如此，她的眸光依旧明亮，令他回想起四年前与她的初次相遇。她救了他，并带他离开了在Vlad的死灵术士残党作乱下一片狼藉的Wurtbad。那时，她和其他norsemen 雇佣兵正从上一场远途战事中凯旋，所有人都身披暗红如血的战袍，外罩的链甲与背后的圆盾上还有没拭干的血迹。

他们又聊了些关于帝国政治、Altdorf与Middenland的城防、Bretonia各省宫廷奇闻等无关紧要的话题。当她饮下第三杯Sylvanian vine的时候，他知道是时候将对话深入一些了。

“你看上去一点也没变。”Lord of Sylvania由衷地说。“还是和我记忆中的一样……”

佣兵用戴着护手的掌心抹过脸颊，笑着摇头。“事实上，我……如你所见，现在和一条丧家之犬没什么两样。不管怎样，谢谢你。”

尖刻的话被他压回舌根，他知道眼前的女子现在最需要什么。“我想知道发生在你身上的事，倘若你不介意的话。”

 

 

Alfsól将Marienburg发生大规模哗变的过程以军事报告般凝练的语言带过，仿佛事件本身与她毫不相干。

“……我一度认为Marienburg比烂泥还要腐朽的Democracy——我指被那些行商家族全权掌控的理事会，不可能如此效率的在短时间内运作得宜，取得大多数的席位，并迫使staadholder*5作下不利……的决议。况且，我在议政大厅里还布有自己的口舌，这样一来，即便是提高港口行船税的议案，我也有机会将局势朝对雇佣军有利的方向拧转。”

“你比我所想的还要精明。”

“这都是为了生计，Mannfred。当你决定在一个地方扎根，你势必会为此做好万全准备。但……我只是没有料到……”

她停顿了一下，喘了口气，“现在的staadholder就是个疯子。他令fog walkers*6对所有异己加以恐吓，甚至暗下杀手。他憎恨empire，又恐惧所有外来者的威胁。不知道昂德佐科家族怎会生出这号人来——总之，他声称掌握了我本人所有与帝国互相勾结的证据，在独立日那天，将其成列在议政大厅每一条走道的入口，仿佛我就是Karl Franz的走狗，受他指使前来帮助empire夺去Marienburg持续仅七十余年的自由？呵，要是真能被皇帝如此看重的话我也不算被冤枉……”

“在这之后，他又做了件更有趣的事。你也知道，Marienburg世代保有收编Norsemen Mercenaries军役制的传统，尽管，是我率领五百个Norse warriors加入才得以组建立誓者的主力，但他仍以理事会有权任免Marienburg领地内所有驻军指挥层为由免去了我的职务，并凭着他手里那些粗制滥造的假证据将我和几个手下投入监狱。”

Alfsól的双眸染上一层冰冷的愠怒：“那是Norsemen自己的军队，不是他的！我们远走他乡，投身于不属于自己的千难万险之中，可不是为了给这样的人卖命！”

“他们……折磨了你。”

“无非是一些屈打成招的下三滥把戏。一帮阴险小人，想暗害我，却又没胆杀了我……"

她缓缓靠向椅背，一手扶住椅背，嘴角浮现一丝冷笑，愤怒仿佛从未显现过。“你知道吗，这些蠢货甚至不知道自己在做些什么。”

Mannfred注意到，讲述完这一切后，较先前的拘谨而言，现在的Alfsól放松了许多。她舒展双腿，展现了十分不淑女的坐姿。

他将手边的蜡烛朝旁边挪去，长桌下方，他们的腿贴在一起。

“听我说，我非常理解，被一群卑鄙小人暗算是怎样的感受……”他用膝盖摩挲她健美壮实的大腿，感受着战士立刻紧绷的腿部肌肉、温热的体温与跳动的脉搏。这一刻，她近在咫尺，身上未愈伤口中散发的血气令他心猿意马。

“……你在为自己曾经的选择感到不值。”

“不。”她的神情逐渐由疑惑转为惊讶。“Norse从不后悔。我只是……”

“复仇？”

“对！我会夺回本属于我的一切。”

“需要帮忙么？”他的另一条腿擦过战士的小腿腹。

她明面上未显任何不适，但也未收腿逃离他在桌下的桎梏。

“……谢谢，不亲自手刃仇人方能解我心头不平。”

“真的？”

“我的人不会服从那些白痴的管束，忠于我的势力已被部下安置在了安全的地方，现在只是需要一个契机继续制造混乱，使剩余的人从一片狼藉中解脱。”

“那么……我假设你来这里找我，的确是有什么需要我出手相助的。”

“确实。”

“那又是什么呢？”

 

 

Alfsól深吸一口气，直起身体，左腿后撤一步却又未能完全收回。她将袖子从护手套筒中解开，拆去绷带，向Lord of Sylvania展露自己被鞭伤掩盖的手臂。

上臂的肌肤反常地呈现腐尸般的青灰色，细小的黑色裂纹将她优美的肌肉线条几乎尽数覆盖。

他即刻站起来，走到战士身后，伸手触碰她的患处。惊愕险些就要在他脸上展现，但他将其很好地掩饰了起来。

这几乎是一件不可能的事，当她出现在他面前时，他根本就没有察觉到她身上的气息较活人有何不同。

毫无疑问，此乃诅咒。自难愈的裂口中渗漏出的不仅仅是将死的气息，还有始作俑者于生者的无尽怨气——对失落已久的the Lore of Nehekhara颇有研究的Mannfred马上就得出了结论。

头一回，他对眼前这名Norse princess的宿命产生了近似于担忧的情绪，尤其是发现她的死亡也许不在他的掌控之中……

“最近，我经常……听见声音。尤其是在感到疲惫的时候。仿佛就在我脑袋里。它时而振聋发聩，时而细若蚊蚋。就和我身上的情况一样突兀。我……”

她垂下双眸，看着自己的手臂，自嘲的笑了笑。“我一定是被缠上了。就像那些闹鬼的民间故事里的受害者们。我几乎试遍了所有能想到的办法，包括去Sigmarite temple找牧师来念祷文，把自己泡在被祝祷过的圣水里。没有用。你得帮我看看，Mannfred。”

“你近期是不是去……Nehekhara干过什么？”

“具体是指？”

“我的意思是，”他试图不把劫掠一词说出口，“你们有没有进入过那些古墓？”

“不。我的军队从未深入比Araby更远的沙漠。只不过……”她眯起眼睛，“我倒是有做过文物二道贩子……”

“亲爱的，现在我需要你仔细回忆。这关乎你的性命。没有凡人能从Tomb kings的无尽怨恨中存活，除非能找出诅咒的源头。没有源头，恐怕连我也无能为力。”

 _或直接将血吻赐予你。_ 他并未说出口，却深知她亦清楚这一选项。于是Mannfred做好了听战士央求自己赐予永生馈赠的准备，尽管这样一来她就和那些贪生怕死的凡夫俗子没什么不同。

Alfsól仅是点点头，并继续回答他的问题。“确有这种可能。三个月前，有人托我从Araby帮他转运一座古代坟冢中发掘的古物。三具sarcophaguses，几件武器和盔甲，另有五个刻满古代语言的石箱。其他的随葬品下落不明，至少我从Arabian盗墓贼那接手的时候就只剩这些了。”

“你们有打开那些sarcophagus吗？”Mannfred轻柔地拨开她稻穗般的金发，在裸露的后颈未被刺青盖住的地方发现了暗淡的裂纹。时间一长，这些痕迹就会逐渐加深，最终侵入骨髓，要了她的命。

“不，当然没有。法师不在场时，我严令禁止手下乱碰大家都不了解的东西。以前在Lustria的一些墓穴里，因太过冒进，我损失过……付出过代价。”当他冰冷的手指摩挲过她颈项上的肌肤时，她打了个冷战，“一共八个盗墓贼，首领是个会讲Reikspel的古董商人。我们在边界交易。起初，一切尚算正常，只是有件事想来比较奇怪……那几个盗墓贼各个面色青黑，当被问及他们所盗取的那座古墓的具体状况时，所有人都显得相当惊惧。”

“那是因为……他们都已经死了。”

“怎么可能？”她转头望向他，不可置信溢于言表：“他们表现得……不像是已死之人。”

“也许是因为他们根本就没有意识到自己的死。这个问题很复杂，Alf，我们可以之后讨论，现在继续说你。”

“是。我们装着这些东西一路前往港口，但因为天气原因，那天刚好封港了。入夜后，有什么潜入了我们的营地，杀了我的两个士兵，还偷走了一些东西。当然，我们还是发现了那家伙，但……”

她蜷起身体，轻叹一声，把脸埋在手掌心中。“我没看错，就是他。那个古董商。和两天前的样子截然不同，他就像得了疫病的疯狗一样，神色扭曲、双目圆睁，吼着谁也听不懂的话语。”

Alfsól以生硬的口音将那句话念了出来。“我也不知道对不对。”

“吾愿必达。”

“嗯？”

“不是好话。很可能是来自墓主的诅咒。你们有抓住他么？”

“太迟了，我们没能抓住他。回营帐一看， 发现其中一具sarcophagus已经被打开了，里面的东西被洗劫一空，什么也没剩下，包括尸体。武器也少了一把，是古Nehekhara式样的长柄弯刀，纯金刀刃，靠近护手的刃身中央镶着几颗宝石。因为保存相当完好，我至今记忆犹新。”

“等等。”Mannfred从她的话里捕捉到重要信息。“你说的这把刀……柄尾的鹰头倒钩是不是缺损了一块？”

“我想应该是的？”

“我见过它。”他走到她面前，一手放在她的座位椅背上。她满是好奇地望向他，笑容又回到了她的唇角。

被这微笑所吸引，他伸手轻抬她的下巴，令他们的视线更好地交汇。“非常凑巧，我的一个属下正持有它，而且她精通Nehekhara考古学。不幸的是，她目前出了些状况，要令其脱身，得花些力气。但，只要找到这把武器，我们就能追踪到墓主的下落。一旦找到墓主，我便必然能够破除诅咒。你会安然无恙，我保证。”

_在我的允许之下。_

Alfsól眯起眼睛，似要沦陷在他的眸光中。“我不知道该如何谢你。”

“我希望能帮到你更多。她最后一次出现在Nuln已北的Wittgendorf，之后就失去了下落。我们估计她被掳进了Reikwald Forest里秘密关押了起来。但是那一带目前有Sigmarites重兵把守，而且……出于一些原因，我的不死军队不便频繁出动。我不希望让……我的对头意识到Deidre的重要性。”他柔声说道。

“不如就让我们去吧。”

“你们？不，我亲爱的，你现在最需要休息。”

“Mannfred，我没有那么脆弱，”战士伸出右手，握拳置于左胸，那正是心脏所在的位置。“而且不仅是这次救援，倘若今后有任何需要我的地方，我的剑将随时为你所用。”

 

 

 

Mannfred知道，这相当于一个誓言。如她这般的Norse warrior maiden，在落魄之时选择了他，将自己当作一把剑交予他的手中。

 

异样心绪在他心头悄然绽放，近似于被心仪属下表忠心时的满足，以及……

“也行。”他点点头，“料想Dietrich Von Dohl的人在那一带也不会太过招摇。以防万一，我会派Anark和你们同去。”

“Von Dohl？”

“一个Von Carstein家族的老对头。不得不承认，他相当顽固。”

 

女人的双眸骤然睁大，呼吸絮乱，她蹙眉望向他，似要向他寻求答案。

“Alf？”

“Mannfred, 你有没有……听到那个声音？”

“什么？不。”

她用掌心扶着额头，敲了敲太阳穴。“一个声音……在我耳边低语。它是如此之近，我甚至能清晰感觉到……”

“我想你该睡了。”

“是么……也许的确是累了。我先——” 她站了起来，把座椅推回原位。

“我送你。”

“大可不必，我还没醉得找不着回去的路。”

“那么……晚安。我亲爱的。”

“晚安，Mannfred。”

Alfsól朝他摆了摆手，转身步入室外的黑暗。望着她的背影，Mannfred露出一个狞笑，

“发生在你身上的事情远比看上去要棘手。相信我，你不会想要知道代价的。我亲爱的老友。”

窗外，狂风依然呼啸，群狼之嚎不曾停歇。

 

===============================

 

 

宵禁时段结束，最后一道Toll Gate被两名碉楼上的守卫自内侧开启，大门后，未散的晨雾几乎将通往Town Wittgendorf的主道全然笼罩。

“该死的鬼天气。”其中一人打着哈欠，向另一人抱怨：“不知道这一带的疫情什么时候会被控制住。三个月没酒喝，我要喘不过气来了。”

“看见那些Sigmarites脸上的表情了没？这回恐怕比较严重。”他的伙伴面露担忧，指了指下方桥道上举着火把严阵以待的Priests of Sigmar。“上个月往Reikwald Forest里走的那三个Witch hunters，到现在还没找着人呢。”

“不知道上面什么时候能引起重视。我想先睡一会，伙计，昨晚狼的叫声吵了我一夜。”

“去吧，我替你守着。”

待他的伙伴回去后，此地仅剩的一人从怀中摸出一小瓶rum，见四周无人，便朝嘴里灌了一口。一股奇怪的焦味不知从哪里漫了上来，他皱了皱鼻子，抬手打开了碉楼的其中一面窗。

 

三名牧师站在临时加设的木桩路障后，对于Sigmar的虔信使他们在任何时刻都能一丝不苟地坚守职责。从Nuln抽调来的Stirland Free Company Militia以及一个小队的Great Sword则早已在军旅生涯中适应一切。

马蹄声从桥道另一端响起，雾气中逐渐显出一辆老式马车的轮廓——由两匹棕色老马牵拉，车身旧的几乎看不出原有漆色。马车逐渐减速，最终在靠近路障十余尺的位置停下。

“过关检查！把文书拿出来！”三名Priest举着火把朝马车走来，两名Militias在之后跟上。

“是，诸位长官！”留着齐肩棕色长发的驾车人跳下坐席，在深色上衣口袋里掏了一番，拿出一打文书与准行印鉴递给领头的Priest of Sigmar。“我们是在Nuln做买卖的客商，因有急事不得不回Grunburg一趟。麻烦通融一下！我们不是故意要在这个时段叨扰各位。”

Priest Gustav露出狐疑的神色。“为什么不走水路？”

“最近不是航运管制吗，客船太少，根本搞不到票……”他不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺，“只能寄希望于在Town Wittgendorf租条小船直接开到Strassenburg。”

“你们做的什么买卖？去Grunburg有何要事？”

“毛皮生意，去Grunburg参加葬礼。我的亲叔叔过世了。”年轻人面露悲伤地说道。“他就我一个侄子。”

Gustav翻了翻文书，并未从中发现任何问题，唯一的反常之处就是期限快要到了。他点点头，把文书印鉴还给年轻人。“我们要检查一下你的马车，没问题的话就可以放行了。请配合一下。”

“这当然……没问题。”他抽了抽鼻子，引着Priests和men of Militia走向马车。远处，两名Great Swords也跟了上来确保不出状况。

棕发年轻人打开摇摇欲坠的车门。在车厢内，Gustav发现了另外两名乘客——留着络腮胡的巨熊般的壮汉占据了大半空间，以及裹着斗篷，半张脸被掩在风帽下的一位妇人。

“你们又是什么人？”他的目光警觉地望向壮汉。

“这位长官，他是平日替我运货的苦力，虽然看上去力气大，但是智力有点问题，”他瞥了眼巨汉，“这次带他来是为了给叔叔家帮忙。Goat，快给长官问个好！”

“Goat”恼怒的瞪了眼年轻人，然后对Priest露出了一个可怕的笑容。

“而这位，是和我一道做生意的……”

“我是他姐，Gibbs的侄女。”女人用清冷的嗓音回应道。

“让我看看你的脸。”

于是女人扯下风帽，露出了整张脸乃至于前襟的着装：深金色长发，穿着高领素色衣裙。算不上什么美人，却有一张混合了刚毅与野性的面容。数道伤口贯于脸颊，令人印象深刻。

“你是做什么的？”Gustav松开锤柄，冷眼望着她。

“我替弟弟打理生意上的事务，除此之外再无其他。这些都是强盗造成的，”她面无表情地说道。“Wissenland的治安真不像样。不是么？”

“对不起，女士，我为您的遭遇深表遗憾。Sigmar保佑你，关于治安的问题我们会向有关人员反应。”

“谢谢。”她对Priest行了个彗星礼。

Gustav走进车厢，继续将里面的物品检视一番。三个大箱子里装着干粮，淡水，衣物及帐篷，小桌上摆着一把防身用的匕首、熄灭的灯烛。一切都很正常，可他还是觉得有些不对劲。

他弯下身子去探座位下的空间，发现里面竟横着一具棺材。

“那是什么？打开它！”

“呃……”年轻人的表情变得有些怪异，“不太妥，里面比较……”

不顾他的劝阻，Gustav叫上他的同僚，两人一道把棺材扯了出来——沉甸甸的，几乎相当于一个人的重量。

有什么藏在里面。

他朝身后的人示意。Great Swords把手放上剑柄，一名man of Militia摘下长矛，用矛尖撬棺材盖。他的余光瞥到那名年轻人和女人对望了一眼。直觉告诉他这些人一定有问题。

伴随着一声轻响，棺材盖轰然开启。

 

 

 

里面塞满了泥土与石块。

 

Gustav一把抓过Militia的长矛，在里面搅弄几下，直到挖至底部，也并未发现什么。土质仍然新鲜，土壤中甚至还有干枯的植物的根系。他捡起石块看了看，让Great Sword将其中几块凿开。什么也没有。

 

“用棺材来装土？”

 

“不好意思，长官，说来可笑，我叔叔生前的遗愿就是在the Grey Mountains的山脚下，River Grissen上游的岸边下葬，他认为那一带景色很好，但他死后只能葬在家族墓地。死者为大，我们采取了折中方式，为他运来River Grissen河岸边的土壤。”

 

“这不是什么大事，为什么要遮遮掩掩的？赶紧走吧，天黑前就能到达Wittgendorf。”

 

“多谢您！”棕发年轻人连忙称谢，而Gustav只是摆了摆手，那些men of Militia立马跑回去将路障搬开。

 

望着逐渐消失在晨雾中的马车，他的脑海中又闪过身着素衣的女子的面容。

 

 

 

 

 

马车继续在石道上驰骋。Ketill松了口气，回头冲着车厢大笑：“Woohoo！刚才好险，幸亏Sola你提前把那家伙从马车里赶出去了。”

“亲叔叔，Ay？还好没到战时戒严的程度，不然我们就真的过不去了。”Alfsól正在把身上的衣裙从身上扯下来。“真别扭，women of empire的穿着打扮我始终不习惯。”

“还好

 

坐在她身边的Anark von Carstein不屑地轻叱一声，在他惨白的脸上，被灼伤的部位正在逐渐愈合。“母熊穿裙子，确实可笑。”

 

话虽如此，当他看到Norsewoman正在做的事时，不由得瞪大双眼，低吼着：“你在干什么？”

 

上半身仅用一条布缠着胸部的战士往身上套了件内衫。“在换衣服，没看见吗？”

 

“你……你们这些野蛮的……你算哪门子女人！”

 

“你懂什么，她是全Norsca最好的战士之一！”Gaut摸了摸被剃了一大半胡子的腮帮，对Anark怒目而视。乘着他们互相敌对的间隙，Alfsól速度极快地把藏在车厢壁、车底暗格里的锁子甲和武器拖了出来。

 

“是的，没错，至少她在Marienburg无人能及！”Ketill洋溢着愉悦的嗓音外面飘进来，“而这一切和你无关，吸血鬼！”

 

“行了，就让这位大人在我等凡人面前留些体面，说不定咱们还得靠他的庇护来保命。”锁甲穿戴完毕后，她捡起地上的佩剑。“Anark先生，我很抱歉，不得不拜托你在外面照一会日光，但是你也看到了，正面强攻哨卡势必会引起注意，我们只得让你先行‘通过’。”

 

Templar of Drakenhof高傲地抬起下巴，“大度地”接受了致歉。

 

Alfsól不再理会他，而是掏出一张Reikland的地图，用短剑压在小桌上。地图上划出了Wittgendorf的位置，并以其为中心画了个圈。

 

Mannfred几乎将她所需的线索都告诉了她，诸如Reikwald Forests中有几处废弃的古代堡垒可供人藏匿，但绝不会超出两日的路程范围。拥有Von Carstein血统的Anark可召唤一些吸血蝙蝠先行探查一番，倘若当地有他的同类，他定能藉由死亡之风感应到对方的存在。

 

本能告诉她，Lord of Sylvania仍然有一些事瞒着她。譬如，Anark此行的真正目的。

 

至少有一点是肯定的，他并没有将他们利用完就抛弃的意思。她猜想自己在他眼中大有用处——也许他急需能干的活人来替他做事。身处Sylvania的第一天晚上，她甚至有种错觉，某种危险气氛正在二人之间流连……

Alfsól轻叹一声，将杂念从心头抛却。她开始回忆自己在这一带见过的古代大型建筑的主体格局，最有可能被布置哨兵的区域，受害者会被藏在何处，以及从哪潜入可最大程度避免惊动守卫——Gatehouse定是被重兵把守的地方，倘若是带有Keep*7的大型堡垒，则只能选择夜间潜入。

 

各种计划在战士的头脑中被构建、评估，然而这一切并不够，她需要亲眼勘察现场才能确定最终的潜入路线。

 

她用手臂支着下巴，望向车窗外。景物不断飞逝，一如她颠沛动荡的人生。

 

_你会在哪，Deidre von Dietlef？_

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

annotations:

*1 中世纪有那种八个角被铁皮加固的旅行箱

*2 事实上他几乎就是W'shoran本人。作为Necratch的开山祖，Melkhior弑师不成被反杀然后身体被W'shoran占据，之后他又以Melkhior的肉身收了个徒弟，然后再次占了他，可以说是非常好的师生关系诠释了

*3 Noormanswijk，意为norscan town，Norsemen聚居区，聚集着水手、码头工人、雇佣兵

*4 事实上这个梗出自恶魔城第一集Vlad初见Lisa时两人的对话

“Start with me, and I will start with you”

“I think I might like you."

当然语境中所指的其实是人类。为了套这个梗，我故意描写了一下Sylvania的wine

*5 staadtholder，Marienburg十大家族组建的理事会推举出的执政官。GW早期这个造词思路太迷了

*6 fog walker 其实就是类似于内阁密探之类的职务，负责刺探情报、浑水摸鱼，乃至暗杀

*7 即指早期中世纪城堡中的great tower或者防御最坚固的主体。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以四年前到底发生了什么？鉴于两位当事人及知情者的嘴都比较严密，也许旁敲侧击会是一种正确选择。下面是西格玛历2522年来自Marienburg大剧院的一张海报
> 
> 号外！本月即将上演的全新剧目！  
> 黑公主的华尔兹  
> 一部集动作、冒险、青春、喜剧、惊悚、浪漫、悲情、悬疑等诸多元素，由Tilea著名青年剧作家Juanne亲自执笔剧本、帝国大学文学学士Shaw·Wang监修的惊世之作！  
> 剧情内容：勇敢的海盗王子Harald在神秘海域偶然拯救了她——神秘、高傲而又美艳的黑公主Nosfella。这对从身份到背景都相差悬殊的旅伴经历了一系列惊心动魄的冒险，在生与死交相辉映的旅程中他们逐渐卸下心防，在卸下心房后情到浓时又卸下了衣裳……但阴谋与战争却如影随形。北方王子为了真爱愿意付出何等代价？黑公主的真身揭露的刹那，爱情又将何去何从？  
> 尽 请 （不要）期 待 Ulriczeit 八 日 不 见 不 散
> 
> 鉴于剧作家们的名字有点眼熟，所以读者大概能从这七弯八拐的关系中嗅到真相的气息，在此笔者只想给出两个忠告，第一，不要随便在水里撒网捞鱼，第二，珍惜生命远离八卦，by Sigmar，我就写到这里。
> 
> 等等，东边窗怎么自己开了？


End file.
